Les secrets ne sont pas éternels
by memette
Summary: Entre Haine et Amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Aux yeux de tous, ils se détestent et pourtant… les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.   J'ai toujours pensé te détester et pourtant je t'ai toujours aimé  . Petit os. Tous humain.
1. Chapter 1

Salut, voila un os sur lequel je travail depuis un moment. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Je remercie mimicam qui ma beaucoup aidé et sa correctrice Titi qui a corriger les nombreuses fautes.

Bon je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Situation : Edward et Bella se sont toujours détestés… et ça n'est pas près de changer, enfin ça c'est ce que pense tout le monde.

En réalité, ce que tout le monde ignore est qu'Edward et Bella sortent ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Pour c'est deux là, jouer la comédie et collectionner les heures de colle est devenu un vrai passe-temps.

Aujourd'hui ils sont fiancés depuis deux semaines et ne l'ont dit à personne à part à leurs meilleurs amis : Angela et Ben. Ceux-ci sont dans le secret… après tout, il faut bien une excuse à nos deux tourtes, euh...je crois que je me suis plantée, je voulais dire à nos deux tourtereaux pour se retrouver seuls, et en échange Angela et Ben peuvent passer du temps en amoureux sans la surveillance de leurs parents.

Bref entre camping bidon, week-end de conférence arrangé et autres… leur relation avance jusqu'au jour où …

**Les secrets ne sont pas éternels**

Point de vue BELLA

Ce qui a le plus marqué ma vie pour l'instant, c'est ma rencontre avec Ed. Ce souvenir restera gravé à jamais… La vie nous réserve de drôles de surprises… et dire qu'au début nous nous détestions…

Je me souviens encore du jour où mon père m'a offert des leçons de piano… il croyait me faire plaisir… et moi j'étais ravie… pourtant, quand j'ai appris qui serait mon professeur… j'ai vite déchanté!

Flash Back :

Quelle journée pourrie… et le pire c'est qu'elle n'est pas prête de finir !

Je suis coincée dans la queue du self entre deux cons qui épuisent ma patience. Mike m'a suivie toute la matinée, il m'a même accompagnée jusqu'aux toilettes… j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer !

Une vraie plaie ce mec... il n'a pas arrêté avec ses « Bella par ci…Bella par là ». Et Bella… bah, elle en a marre! Et puis, il y a aussi mon enfer perso EDWARD CULLEN. On ne sait JAMAIS à quoi s'attendre avec ce mec. Un jour monsieur est exécrable avec moi, et le lendemain il m'ignore, une vraie girouette…

Me voilà donc coincée entre Mike l'insupportable et Cullen le lunatique. Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde!

J'essaye d'échapper à « Pot de Colle ultra-glue », en cherchant une table, loin d'eux de préférence… Alice me fait un grand signe, je suis sure qu'elle va encore me parler de son Jazzy d'amour...

Je crois que je vais plutôt aller manger avec Angela et Ben. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter Alice aujourd'hui… j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme. Je m'installe donc en face des deux amoureux qui sont bien occupés.

Quelle journée de m**** ! Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû me lever… de toute façon, à chaque fois que Cullen me donne un cours, je sais déjà que la journée va être merdique.

Fin Flash Back :

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais assise dans le bus à coté d'Angela… je m'étais encore une fois perdue dans mes pensées.

Aujourd'hui, le prof de bio a organisé une sortie de groupe. Arrivée à destination, le prof nous fit signe de rester assis afin de nous donner ses consignes.

- Bien, vous allez vous mettre par binôme.

Tout le monde se mit à chuchoter.

- Donc voici les binômes : Cullen/Swan,

Je poussais un faux soupir d'exaspération pour continuer la comédie que nous jouions depuis plus d'un an… alors que certains s'indignaient… Ils trouvaient injuste que nous soyons encore ensemble alors qu'à leurs yeux on se détestait... S'ils savaient... ils seraient encore plus jaloux.

- C'est comme ça et je ne changerais pas d'avis! Ensuite Cheney (Ben) et Weber (Angela)… Dit le prof avant de continuer à former les autres groupes.

Mon regard se pose sur mon fiancé et je me remémore cette leçon de piano qui a changé nos vies.

Flash- Back:

Ca fait plus d'une heure que cette foutue leçon a commencé. Il est pire que d'habitude. Sans doute parce qu'il n'y a personne avec nous... Il en profite pour se défouler sur moi… J'en ai marre! Ce n'est pas possible! Il ne peut pas être aimable juste 2 minutes... Non! Il faut que monsieur « parfait » passe son temps à me gueuler dessus. Je ne lui ai rien fait moi!

- Stop! Mais ce n'est pas possible Swan! Tu ne peux pas te concentrer deux secondes? Si ça te fait chier d'être là, je ne te retiens pas!

Tiens… qu'est ce que je disais! Il ne peut pas me lâcher un peu? S'il ne peut pas me supporter, il n'avait qu'à dire non à mon père… Je n'y suis pour rien moi! En plus, je ne lui ai rien demandé et je l'ai encore moins forcé à accepter cette proposition!

Comme si Edward lisait en moi, il se mit à répondre à ma colère silencieuse…

- Sache que si j'avais pu éviter de me coltiner ces leçons, je l'aurai fait…! Mais je tiens à garder mon permis et si je n'avais pas accepté ton père me l'aurait retiré! Alors, je n'ai pas le choix! Je dois te supporter! Après si tu veux tout arrêter, tu t'arranges avec lui… tant que je garde mon permis, le reste je m'en fou!

Hein? Comment il a fait? Il ne peut pas lire dans les pensées. Ce n'est pas possible! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de permis?

- Depuis quand tu lis dans mes pensées toi? Demandais-je perdue.

- Je rêve! Je perds mon temps avec toi! Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès? Ce n'est pas compliqué de se concentrer merde! Tu me soules! Au lieu de te plaindre tout le temps, tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que je te dis...

- Putain! Mais tu me fais chier! J'en ai ras-le-bol de toi! Comment veux-tu que je t'écoute alors que tu ne sais que gueuler et grogner! Ouvre les yeux Cullen! T'es pas parfait... Même si toutes les poufs qui te courent après en sont persuadées, ce n'est pas la vérité! Tu es arrogant, nombriliste, égoïste, détestable, odieux, **exécrable** et …Humm…

Putain! Mais il me fait quoi la?

Je suis en train de l'insulter… et tout d'un coup monsieur m'embrasse passionnément. D'un autre côté, il embrasse super bien….

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte… je débloque… il faut que je me reprenne… ce n'est qu'un petit con!

Il s'éloigne pour que nous reprenions notre souffle et me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin si... Raaah! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve!

Avant même que je réalise ce que je faisais, ma main s'écrase sur sa joue. Je le vis poser sa main dessus tout en me fixant, ses yeux étaient noirs de colère… Beaucoup de colère, mais aussi de la peine…

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais ne lui en laissant pas le temps…. Je me jette à mon tour sur ses lèvres.

Rapidement sa langue vient caresser la mienne, se livrant une bataille passionnée, je sens ses mains se resserrer sur ma taille. J'agrippe alors ses cheveux, tout en me rapprochant au plus près de lui, et approfondit encore plus le baiser... Il poussa un grognement… le baiser n'avait rien de doux, notre étreinte reflétait la colère et la frustration si longtemps retenues. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle.

FIN Flash Back

Mon Dieu… ses douces et tendres lèvres me manquent… je veux un baiser!

Je n'aurais pas dû penser à ça… Maintenant je suis en état de manque…. ggrrrr

Et dire que notre relation a été basé au début exclusivement sur du sexe sur un piano, entrecoupée d'engueulades stupides et de gifles….

Après notre second baiser, nous avions passé un moment torride sur son piano. C'était extraordinaire, je ne savais même plus qui j'étais, ni où j'étais… nous étions plus qu'une femme et un homme dévorés par la passion. Quand j'ai pris conscience de ce que nous avions fait, la seule réaction que j'ai eue a été de gifler Edward et de partir. Mais, une fois devant la porte d'entrée, je me suis tournée vers lui et lui ai dit : «A demain même heure, même endroit »

Après cette leçon, toutes les autres se sont déroulées de ma même manière. Résultat… je ne sais toujours pas jouer du piano… mais du corps d'Edward… ça c'est une autre histoire…

Je descends du bus et rejoins Edward, Mon Edward, en trainant exagérément des pieds…

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'a demandé en mariage…

Un immense sourire apparait sur mes lèvres rien qu'en repensant à ce moment magique.

Flash-back :

Lorsque le prof de bio nous avait proposé de participer à cette conférence à Seattle, Edward et moi avions sauté sur l'occasion et avions demandé à Angela et Ben de nous accompagner. Puis nous nous étions arrangés avec eux pour séparer le travail en deux. Nous avions donc travaillé les deux premiers jours et eux les deux restant.

Ce matin nous profitions de l'absence de Ben et Angela pour rester en amoureux au lit.

Profitant de notre après-midi de libre, nous avions été nous promener et ensuite manger dans un petit restaurant.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, je remarquais qu'Edward était de plus en plus tendu… Il me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais certaine… mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Nous étions à présent dans notre chambre et je m'étais assise sur le lit.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans deux minutes… me dit-il.

Edward paraissait nerveux et inquiet. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état? Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je l'observais. Il cherchait quelque chose dans sa valise. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il cachait dans sa poche, qu'Edward s'approcha de moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bella, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas comme les autres couples… mais je suis sûr d'une chose, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi!

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- Isabella veux-tu m'épouser ?

OH MON DIEU! J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il était anxieux, mais comment pouvait-il penser que je dirai autre chose que :

- Oui!

Je me jetais dans ses bras et l'embrassais passionnément. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, il me passa la bague au doigt. Elle était magnifique!

Fin du Flash-back :

Je l'aime tellement! Il est plus que beau, un dieu vivant…. En plus, il est intelligent, gentil, attentionné, doux, aimant…Un véritable gentleman… ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être un dieu du sexe. Mon dieu que j'aime cet homme!

- Ah quoi tu penses Swan? dit mon fiancé d'un ton empli de sarcasme.

Je savais bien que tout le monde nous regardait, s'attendant encore à une nouvelle dispute.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je savais qu'il comprendrait… nous n'avions pas besoin de mots.

- Très bien, repris monsieur Banner, alors chaque duo va devoir partir avec une boussole, une carte, une bouteille d'eau et tout le nécessaire et vous reviendrez ici, je veux que dans deux heures tout le monde soit là. (quel nécessaire ? et ils vont faire quoi ? je pense qu'il faudrait préciser…)

- M'sieur, dit Edward en levant la main, est-ce que vous pouvez rajouter une trousse de secours dans le sac, parce qu'avec Miss catastrophe je pense qu'une seule ce ne sera pas suffisant. Dit mon cher et tendre pour tenir son rôle.

Il affichait un air fier de lui en entendant des ricanements autour de nous. C'est maintenant à moi d'entrer en scène. Je lui lançais un regard noir avant d'ajouter :

- Oui, monsieur je crois qu'on en aura besoin. Fais attention à ta belle gueule de crâneur, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver... Tu risques de ne plus supporter de te voir dans un miroir s'il t'arrivait un accident.

Je m'en voudrais tellement s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne le supporterai pas pensais-je.

Malgré tout, je repris mon rôle et lui lançais un sourire ironique pendant que notre classe ricanait bêtement.

- Ça suffit vous deux, nous dit le prof amusé avant de distribuer les sacs. Les premiers qui seront revenus avec tout ce qu'il y a de noter sur la liste que je vous ai distribuée auront une récompense.

- C'est quoi la récompense? Demanda un élève intéressé.

Tout le monde attendit silencieusement la réponse du prof.

- Vous verrez quand vous reviendrez… très bien maintenant, sortez vos feuilles et vous pourrez partir.

Je sors la liste du sac, Edward derrière moi regarde par dessus mon épaule et discrètement me caresse le bas de mon dos. Son contact m'électrise. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me jeter sur ses lèvres… mais toute la classe se trouve autour de nous et après plus d'un an à rester cacher, je ne voulais pas que notre secret soit découvert de cette manière…

Pourtant ses lèvres m'attirent comme un aimant. Son souffle dans mon cou me fait frissonner. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai envie de tout révéler… mais nous devions tenir encore un peu. Avec Edward nous avions décidé de dire la vérité à nos familles ce week-end.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je jetais un œil à la liste pendant que je caressais ma douce et tendre future femme. Ce ne sera pas trop compliqué de trouver ce que Mr Banner demande.

- Tu viens, je sais où on peut aller. Dis-je froidement pour que notre secret soit sauf.

- Très bien, dit-elle en me suivant.

Nous entrons dans la forêt, à peine les autres hors de vue, que je me tournais vers Bella, ma Bella, la femme de ma vie, Mon ange.

- Bon alors, les plantes à chercher ne vont pas être difficiles à trouver, donc si on se dépêche, on va pouvoir passer un peu de temps tous les deux. Expliquais-je en lui faisant le sourire en coin qui la fait craquer à chaque fois.

Elle me le rend par un de ses sourires ultra coquins. Puis nous nous mettons à chercher les plantes qui se trouvaient sur la liste.

Après une demi-heure de recherche, nous avions tout trouvé.

Je me tourne alors vers Bella, elle ressemble à une déesse descendue sur terre pour causer ma perte, et en cette instant, je n'étais plus Edward, je n'avais plus ni frères, ni sœurs, ni parents, je n'étais plus qu'un homme quelconque, empli de désir pour la magnifique créature qui se trouvait face à moi.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et effleure ses lèvres avant de descendre vers son cou. Elle ne bouge pas, se contentant de pousser des soupirs de plaisir. Je commence alors à défaire lentement sa chemise tout en embrassant son décolleté.

**Point de vue Bella**

Il me retire lentement ma chemise et se met à embrasser ma poitrine. Je commence alors à défaire moi aussi sa chemise, caressant son torse et y déposant quelques baisers.

Je sens ses mains remonter dans mon dos avant qu'il ne défasse l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge. Puis, ses mains se retrouvèrent sur mes épaules et descendirent le long de mes bras emportant avec elles mon vêtement. Il prit mes seins en coupe et se mit à les malaxer ce qui m'arracha des gémissements de plaisir. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou et continuèrent leur chemin arrivant à ma poitrine, il prit alors l'un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche, le suçant, le mordillant, me faisant gémir encore plus.

Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives, elles continuèrent leur chemin vers mon bas-ventre et se mirent à le caresser avidement. Il me plaqua brutalement contre un arbre avant de me retirer mon pantalon, nous nous embrassâmes passionnément. Je le caressais à travers son boxer. Il gronda et glissa sa main sous ma culotte, entrant un doigt en moi (pourquoi je ne suis pas a sa place …). Je gémissais, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge ce fit entendre (choper ? bon OK j'y vais), nous nous figeâmes.

**Point de vue Edward**

Nous n'osions plus bouger.

- Hum, la personne qui parlait semblait gêné et je comprenais pourquoi, très bien, hum, je vais faire l'appel pour voir quel groupe manque…

Oh mon dieu! Je regarde rapidement Bella, elle avait compris, le prof et la classe ou au moins une bonne partie se trouvait derrière cet arbre, et s'ils ne nous avaient pas vus, par contre ils nous avaient bien entendu.

Je m'éloigne alors de ma belle. Je sais qu'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas nous voir, mais ils finiraient par nous découvrir.

A ce moment là, je préfèrerais que nous soyons habillés et je savais qu'elle serait de mon avis.

J'enfile rapidement mon pantalon, alors qu'elle remettait sont soutien-gorge, je la vis ramasser sa chemise avant de faire une grimace.

- Cullen et Swan ? Appela le prof.

Et m***e ! Mon ange me montra sa chemise, oh non il ne manquait plus que ça… je lui lance vite fait alors la mienne car nous devions nous dépêcher. Nous entendions des chuchotements, et nous entendîmes Newton dire :

- C'est vrai ça… pourquoi ils ne sont pas revenus, ils se sont peut-être entretués!

Rien que d'entendre sa voix me met hors de moi. Je me tourne vers ma fiancée afin de voir où elle en était, elle avait fini de s'habiller et rangeait sa chemise dans le sac, elle est tellement sexy…. Eh, oh Edward…. ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer, t'es assez dans la m***e comme ça.

- Monsieur Newton, ce n'est pas drôle. Alors où sont Edward et Isabella? Demanda le prof.

- Ici, répondis-je en sortant de derrière l'arbre, la main de ma belle serrant la mienne.

**Point de vue Bella**

Un grand silence se fit, tout le monde nous regardait, tous choqués. Je vis quelques filles reluquer avidement le torse nu de MON homme, je me plaçais alors devant lui en leur lançant un regard noir.

- Jalouse? Me susurra Edward avant de mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

- T'as vu comment elles te regardent, on dirait des chiens qui regardent un os... Je suis sure qu'il y en a qui sont entrain de baver!

Edward rigola mais je savais qu'il était énervé, on s'était fait avoir comme des débutants…. Et dire que toute à l'heure, je m'étais retenue pour ne pas l'embrasser devant tout le monde… Maintenant, ils nous ont tous entendus.

Je suis dégoutée, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... On devait l'annoncer nous-mêmes… Et toutes ces dindes qui le regardent comme un morceau de viande!

Il est à moi. J'ai même une bague pour le prouver.

Et puis, on ne voulait pas que les autres (N/A : les autres correspondent à Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett) l'apprennent comme ça… heureusement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était dans notre classe.

Mais si on regarde le bon côté des choses… maintenant, je vais pouvoir embrasser Edward quand je veux, et faire rager toutes ces filles bourrées d'hormones qui lui tournent autour…

Je coupe court à mes pensées en entendant le prof :

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ?

- Je suis sur que vous avez entendu et que vous n'avez pas besoins plus de détails! S'énerva mon fiancé

- Oh, hum non, répondis le prof gêné alors que certains élèves pouffaient.

Le prof reprit contenance et ajouta :

- Cela ne vous empêche pas de vous rhabiller correctement! Et je vous prierez de me parler autrement monsieur Cullen.

- Désolée, mais ma chemise est hors d'usage, répliquais-je avant que mon fiancé ne s'énerve.

- Eh ben Edward t'aurais pu faire attention! Lança un des élèves.

Je sentis Edward se tendre.

- Si elle est déchirée, ce n'est pas la faute d'Edward, m'écriais-je, c'est parce que je suis tombée et qu'elle est restée accrocher!

Je me serre contre mon fiancé, essayant de me calmer. Il resserra son emprise sur moi et je souris, j'étais à lui comme il était à moi.

- Bien, tout le monde retourne au bus, je dois parler à ces jeune gens, personne ne bougea, ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! S'énerva le prof.

Sur ce tout le monde se précipita hors de la clairière. Le prof se tourna alors vers nous.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris?

**Point de vue Edward**

Je regarde Bella, je peux voir dans son regard qu'elle se pose la même question que moi: devrait-on tout raconter au prof? J'hochais la tête et elle me fit signe qu'elle était d'accord.

Le prof observait notre échange attendant une réponse, je me tournais donc vers lui.

- Hum, on va devoir vous raconter tout depuis le début pour que vous compreniez... Je fis une pause... Nous jouons cette comédie depuis un an... Je donnais des cours de piano à Bella et j'avais toujours cru la détester… et pourtant je me suis bien trompé. Du coin de l'œil je vis ma belle sourire à ce souvenir. Les seules personnes à être au courant de notre relation sont Angela et Ben, on savait qu'ils garderaient le secret. On n'a rien dit à nos parents et à nos frères et sœurs. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça. Mais comprenez-moi, j'étais énervé, on s'est fait avoir comme des débutants...

- Je comprends, mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

- Disons, que ce n'est pas facile d'aller annoncer à nos parents que nous sommes ensemble, et puis Emmett aurait fait des blagues pleines de sous-entendu, il aurait été trop lourd...

**Point de vue Bella**

- Hum, on va devoir vous raconter tout depuis le début pour que vous compreniez... Nous jouons cette comédie depuis un an... Je donnais des cours de piano à Bella et j'avais toujours cru la détester… et pourtant je me suis bien trompé.

Mon dieu quand je repense à comment Angela et Ben nous ont démasqués… j'en rougis encore.

**Flash Back PVO ANGELA :**

Mon dieu ! J'essayais tant bien que mal d'emmener mon chéri à l'infirmerie pour qu'il se repose. Peut-être aurions nous dû appeler une ambulance... Il s'était pris un ballon sur la tête et le prof lui avait donné un antidouleur, sauf que mon petit ami avait fait une sorte de réaction allergique… ou peut-être que cela était simplement dû au coup qu'il s'était pris… Toujours est-il qu'il était comme revenu en enfance et agissait comme un gamin.

- Tu viens Ben, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- NON, Je veux pas! NON ! NON ! NON! La vilaine infirmière va me faire une piqûre! Je veux pas! Angie pitié, pas la picouse… je vais bien et puis j'ai été sage, hein? Angie j'ai pas fait bêtise.

- Oui Ben, tu as été très sage. Je te promets que tu n'auras pas de piqûre. On va juste à l'infirmerie pour que tu te reposes.

Je le vis réfléchir et froncer les sourcils.

- AH! Traitresse! Tu veux me faire faire une sieste! Non, tu ne m'auras pas!

Il essaye de s'échapper mais n'arrive pas à marcher tout seul.

- Mon cœur, calme toi s'il te plait, ça va te faire du bien de te reposer quelque heures et je vais aussi faire la sieste avec toi si tu veux… dis-je d'une voix qui j'espérais ne laissais pas trop transparaître mon inquiétude face à son état.

Je prends les clés que le surveillant me tend et me tourne vers Ben. Celui-ci me fait un big sourire, apparemment il croit que je lui propose une sieste crapuleuse… (N/A : même avec un comportement d'enfant il a des pensées pas catholiques, sacré Ben)

Il me suit donc jusqu' à l'infirmerie croyant que l'on allait faire des cochonneries… il est complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Nous arrivons à la porte que j'ouvre et Ben se dirige vers la première chambre en sautillant. Du coin de l'œil je le vois ouvrir la porte de celle-ci pendant que je ferme à clé l'infirmerie.

Quand, tout d'un coup, il se met à crier.

- Mon Dieu! ANGELA!

Affolée je cours vers lui et me fige en voyant Edward et Bella. Ils sont complètement nus… et la manière dont ils sont enlacés n'a rien d'innocente. Je dirais seulement que Bella avait une main très au sud…

Face à cette découverte, je détourne les yeux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Angie ils...ils se sont entretués…. C'est horrible on a rien pu faire, ils se détestaient trop et ils se sont tués! Qu'est ce que l'on va faire! me demanda-t-il en pleurant.

Je soupirais, s'il y a bien une chose qu'en cet instant je souhaitais plus que de savoir ce qui se passe entre Edward et Bella, c'était bien de ne jamais revoir mon petit ami dans cet état.

- Ben... ils ne sont pas entretués… ne raconte pas de bêtise. Dis-je essayant de le calmer.  
- Oh! C'est vrai?

- Oui.

- Mais, c'est horrible! Je l'avais dit que cette infirmière était maléfique mais personne n'a voulu me croire! Elle va aussi me tuer avec ses piqûres! Il faut fuir!

- Ben… ils dorment, je te le promets.

- Tu jures?

- Juré.

- Tu dois dire croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer.

Il n'y a pas à dire… il était bel et bien retombé en enfance… Je répète donc exaspérée...  
Puis il se met à rire et pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chut, faut pas faire de bruit, ils dorment. me dit-il

Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant…

- Mais… je croyais qu'ils se détestaient? Dit-il un peu plus sérieux.

- Eh bien… il semblerait que non… répondis-je.

Mais ma réponse sonnait plus comme une question.

- ILS SE SONT FAIT PRENDRE, ON LES A EUS! Chantonna mon petit ami.

Ben se met à rire comme s'il mijotait une bêtise. Il s'avance jusqu'au lit des amoureux et me dit qu'il allait les réveiller et je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'arrêter. Ben tire les draps et la couette d'un coup, ce qui réveilla Edward et Bella. Ils sursautèrent et je pouvais alors confirmer qu'ils étaient nus comme des vers.

- OUPS… T'as vu Angie, ils sont tout nus, rigola-t-il  
- Nan mais ça va pas? Cria Edward en rabattant la couverture.  
- Dit Angie, on peut aller manger une glace? Au chocolat avec plein de chantilly et des confettis en sucre?  
- Nan mais… il a fumé ou quoi…? dit Edward alors que Bella se cachait derrière lui.

Fin Flash Back :

**POV BELLA**

Je revenais au moment présent, reportant mon attention sur le prof.

Oups… je me suis encore perdue dans mes souvenir… ça devient une mauvaise habitude.

- Je comprends, mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

- Disons que ce n'est pas facile d'aller annoncer à nos parents que nous sommes ensemble… et puis Emmett aurait fait des blagues pleines de sous-entendu, il aurait été trop lourd...

J'imaginais très bien ce que pourrait dire Emmett. Un truc du genre : « Eh bah… vous nous en avez caché des choses mes petits cochons » ou encore « Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes retenus pendant un an qu'il va falloir vous rattrapez cette nuit ». Bref… j'appréhende vraiment de le leur annoncer.

- Et puis, Alice et Rosalie m'auraient entraînée dans les magasins encore plus que d'habitude… et je déteste ça! Le prof sourit en voyant ma grimace.

Et puis, ils n'auraient pas pu s'empêcher de se mêler de notre relation… Je frissonnais rien que d'y penser…

C'est vrai, tant qu'ils pensaient que l'on se détestait, ils nous laissaient tranquille mais à peine sauraient-ils que l'on était ensemble, Alice voudrait rattraper le temps perdu et elle me ferait ses yeux de chien battu pour que je lui raconte tous les détails... Peut-être que si j'arrivais à la dégouter, elle ne me demanderait plus rien…. Après tout, Edward était son frère et si je lui décrivais comment il me prenait…

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous faites …

Il marqua une pose cherchant le terme le plus approprié à la situation.

Oups… j'avais complètement oublié que le prof se trouvait en face de moi.

- Hum, disons que ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seuls, et on en a profité... En plus, on avait fini le travail demandé.

- Très bien… maintenant on va retrouver les autres, mais je peux vous poser une question?

- Bien sûr, vous pouvez nous poser autant de questions que vous voulez, on y répondra si l'on peut.

- Toutes les fois ou vous vous disputiez …

- C'était de la comédie, le coupais-je.

- Mais pourquoi? Vous vous êtes retrouvées tellement de fois en heures de colle que vous avez du battre le record.

- Disons que grâce aux heures de colles… on pouvait se retrouvez seuls plus souvent.

Nous avons rejoint le bus, tout le monde nous regardait… je rougis et serres un peu plus fort la main d'Edward.

- Bon, au fur et à mesure que je vous appelle vous montez, Cullen et Swan, Cheney et Weber, Denaly et Mc Carty, le prof continue d'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'à que tout le monde soit monté.

Je suis mon fiancé dans le bus, nous allâmes nous installer au fond pour être un peu plus tranquille. Angela et Ben s'assirent à côté de nous.

- Alors… demanda Angela alors que deux autres personnes venaient s'assoir devant nous, qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

- Bah, il nous a demandé de nous expliquer et on lui a tout raconté.

Angela hocha la tête avant de faire une grimace en regardant à l'avant du bus.

- Oh non… pas lui… pitié! M'exclamais-je en voyant Newton s'approcher.

Edward me prit dans ses bras, me montrant ainsi son soutien, mais prouvant surtout par la même occasion que j'étais avec lui. Et puis franchement, je n'avais pas l'intention de le quitter pour un mec comme Mike. Ce que je vis me surprit... Le garçon qui se trouvait devant nous, Garrett je crois, se leva et alla prendre le siège de l'autre côté de l'allée, siège que Mike convoitait, mais pourquoi changeait-il de place…. ?

Après avoir embrassé la fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui, il nous expliqua.

- Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas voir Newton, nous dit-il en souriant.

- Hum non… pas vraiment, merci.

Nous vîmes alors Garrett, prendre la main de sa petite amie, Kate. Je ne les connaissais que de vue et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité à nous aider.

- Tu peux te pousser c'est ma place!

Je n'avais même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui parlait… Mike…

- Y'a pas écrit ton nom que je sache? Lança Garrett

Je vis le visage de Mike se décomposer et je dû me retenir de rire face à la tête que ce c*n affichait.

- Alors dégage Newton !

- T'as pas à me parler comme ça!

- Ah bon, et pourquoi? Ce ton ne convient pas à mooooooonsieur Newton? Mille excuses monseigneur. Je ne savais pas!

Cette fois je ne peux m'empêcher de rire plus longtemps et les autres aussi apparemment, puisque nous éclatons tous les cinq de rire. (Kate Angela Ben Edward et Bella, six avec moi, qui doit avoir l'air idiote parce que je suis morte de rire toute seul devant mon ordinateur mais sa arrive tellement souvent que bah sa devient normal ! LOL)

Mike nous lança un regard noir avant d'aller s'assoir à une autre place.

- Hum Bella, tu peux appeler Alice pour qu'ils ne nous attendent pas. Demande mon apollon

M***e! Les autres… je les avais complètement oubliés. S'ils nous attendaient, ils seraient au courant de tout. Ils nous en voudront a mort, encore plus que si on leur avait raconté nous même.

Je sors mon portable et appelle Alice.

- Allo ?

- Alice, c'est Bella.

- Bella ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Vous êtes où là ?

- Sur le parking, pourquoi ?

- Je voulais juste vous dire de ne pas nous attendre, on rentrera avec Angela, ou alors on passera chercher ma voiture… on s'arrangera mais ne nous attendez pas.

- D'accord, mais tu sais, ça ne nous dérange pas de vous attendre !

- Je sais, mais on risque d'avoir du retard et puis il faut que je passe prendre quelque chose avant.

- Très bien, tu voulais autre chose?

Je vis Kate assise sur le siège et je pensais à la journée shopping de demain. Peut-être qu'elle voudrait venir avec nous.

- Hum, ouais mais je te t'en parlerais plus tard.

- Très bien.

Je raccroche et me tourne vers Kate :

- Ça te dirait de venir faire du shopping avec nous demain?

- C'est à moi que tu demandes?

Elle avait l'air vraiment surprise.

- Oui, alors?

Elle me fit un sourire timide avant de dire :

- Heu… je veux bien mais tu y vas avec qui parce que …

- J'y vais avec Angela, Rosalie et Alice et ne t'inquiètes pas… je suis sure qu'elles vont accepter, après tout l'une des devises d'Alice c'est : « plus on est, plus il y aura de vêtements à acheter ! ».

- D'accord, elle me fit un sourire éclatant.

- Je dirais donc aux filles que l'on sera cinq et non quatre, tu habites où? Dis-je en souriant

- Juste à côté de chez Angela.

- Tu pourras être chez elle à 9H demain matin?

- Bien sûr !

- Ah et je te donne juste un conseil ne refuse jamais un vêtement qu'Alice veut t'offrir… elle est capable de mordre.

J'entendis les autres rires.

De retour au lycée, je remerciais une dernière fois Garrett et Kate de leur aide pour repousser les autres qui n'arrêtaient pas de nous poser des questions.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en ne voyant pas la voiture d'Emmett et la moto de Jasper. Arrivés au milieu du parking, alors qu'Angela nous attendait près de sa voiture, quelqu'un m'apostropha...

- Bella ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner pour lui répondre:

- Mike, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me parler, rien que de t'entendre ça me dégoute !

- Je voulais juste te demander de me prévenir lorsque tu auras fini de t'amuser avec lui, Bella ! Juste que je sache quand ce sera mon tour !

Quoi? Mais il est bouché ou il le fait exprès! Puis… je percutais enfin le sens de sa phrase, m'amuser ? Son tour ? Non mais, je vais lui montrer comment je m'amuse en public avec Mon Fiancé.

Je regarde Edward avant de plaquer avidement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser. Nos langues se mêlèrent rapidement, il me serra un peu plus contre lui alors que je poussais un petit gémissement avant de me reculer à bout de souffle.

Puis je me retourne vers Mike et lance sous les regards choqués du public :

- Au fait Mike, ça fait un an qu'on sort ensemble… et pour ta gouverne, on est fiancés! (Va y prend sa d'en ta gueule Newton) Dis-je avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre Angela, main dans la main avec Mon homme.

- Ca...c'était...trop, dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire, j'ai...tout...filmé !

Je profitais du trajet pour récupérer la vidéo.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, j'attire rapidement Edward dans ma chambre. Heureusement que Charlie n'était pas encore rentré… sinon il m'aurait posé des questions… Il faudrait d'ailleurs penser à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je change de T-shirt sous le regard intéressé de mon fiancé, puis j'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit et y prend la boîte dans laquelle repose ma bague. Je vais enfin pouvoir la porter en public et la montrer à tout le monde.

Je prends mes clefs et me tourne vers mon amour :

- Tu viens.

Il attrapa la main que je lui tendais et me tira vers lui pour m'embrasser tendrement.

**Point de vue Edward**

Nous étions dans sa voiture, le silence régnait.

- Est-ce que tu as une idée de la façon dont on va le leur annoncer? Lui demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas… mais on va devoir le leurs annoncer et le plus tôt possible… mais j'hésite entre avant ou après le repas, avant j'ai peur de pourrir l'ambiance et après ça me parait si loin que j'ai peur de ne pas tenir le coup.

- Eh bien… nous n'aurons qu'à le leur dire pendant...

- Ça va pas… ils risquent de s'étouffer.

Je ris à de son argument, elle est trop mignonne quand elle s'inquiète.

- Très bien, on oublie cette idée… donc je pense qu'avant serait le mieux. Au pire, on pourra toujours partir si franchement ça ne se passe pas bien.

Elle se mit à son tour à rire.

- Tu es un lâche, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ose me dire que si ça ne se passait pas bien tu ne t'enfuirais pas avec moi… !

Nous étions arrivés, je sors de la voiture, puis regarde Bella.

- Carlisle ne doit pas encore être arrivé, il va encore falloir jouer la comédie, je crois que ça me manquera… Par contre, t'embrasser quand je le veux et ça devant tout le monde, je pense que je pourrais rapidement m'y habituer... Dit ma future femme en souriant

Je lui souris et nous soufflâmes un bon coup avant de rentrer dans la maison en nous ignorant comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire. Ils penseraient tous que l'on s'était encore fait coller et nous ne leur dirions rien de plus.

On attendra juste l'arrivée de mon père pour leur annoncer que l'on est ensemble et tout le reste…

FIN

* * *

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage mais peut être que si vous êtes nombreuse à me le demander j'écrirais une suite qui correspondrait à la réaction de leur famille lorsqu'il apprenne la nouvelle.

Alors maintenant à vos claviers. Ça me ferais plaisirs. * Yeux du chat poté et moue à la Alice Cullen*

V


	2. Info

Information

Je sais que tout le monde déteste les notes d'auteur elles donnent de fausses joies mais je tenais à vous prévenir.

Suite à de nombreuse review positive me demandant d'écrire une suite concernant au moins la réaction des familles. J'ai décidé de faire une suite. Bien sur celle-ci ne viendra pas tout de suite mais je promets d'essayer.

J'espère que vous continuer à m'encourager, cela me fait très plaisir et me donne du courage.

Merci encore pour toute vos review.

Bisous


End file.
